Hard disks are a main medium for computer storage. Hard disks include solid state drives (SSD). A solid state disk is a hard disk including a solid electronic storage chip array. The internal structure of a solid state disk is rather less complicated, with its main body being a circuit board. The most basic components on the circuit board include control chips, memory chips and other auxiliary circuits. Due to the high access speed of SSD devices, more and more traditional hard disk devices have been replaced by SSD devices.
The circuit module of a conventional SSD is manufactured by directly soldering control chips, storage chips and other circuit components on the circuit board, and assembling the SSD with a corresponding shell. However, after being used for a period of time, SSDs often have overheating problems due to temperature increases in internal components, which can easily affect the operational efficiency of the SSDs.
Therefore, there is still room for structural improvements for increasing the heat dissipation effect of a storage module structure.